The Portal From Which We Come
by FallenOblivion
Summary: Two young girls are sent into the alternate world , Shaman King! They have to enter the Shaman fights and find a way to return without a rival from their past killing them.
1. Chapter 1: The Beggings

Dairi: Sorry if it starts out weird, I promise it will get better! plase give it a chance! I put a lot of work into it!

Nirku: Please Read and Review, if not for her than for me having to deal with her sobbing!

**FallenOblivion doesn't own Shaman King! So don't sue her!**

A teenaged girl sat in her living room stroking her cat as the rain bore down onto her window. She sighed as her cat purring came to a stop signaling the black and white kitten had fallen asleep. She smiled happily at her kitten as a glow came to the girls' blue eyes. She carefully put the cat down into the furry bed and turning to head to her living going down her winding stairs. She felt uncomfortable being in her home with out the noise of her family. They had left her alone for two months while they went on vacation to Hawaii as punishment for whacking her sister down the stairs. She laughed throwing her head back as her black hair accented the act. The idea of not having to spend time with them was heaven and not having to go to a place of such hot climates was relief. Where she lived it rarely got really hot and muggy which is why she loved it. She turned on the television. She sighed unhappily at the time. Shaman King wouldn't be on for a good 30 mintutes and most people she knew were away, Krystal wouldn't be coming for another 15 minutes. She curshed siletly and threw the remote at the wall. Suddenly her television changed to a weird channel. She got up to investigate. She touched the television screen. To her surprise when she touched it, her hand when thru it like water. She let out a 'epp!' and withdrew her hand. She picked up the remote and tried to change the channel .It wasn't working and the girl was getting freaked out. She started to pace the room thinking of what to do with the situation. "Okay, so I throw the remote and it changes the channel to a water like portal and I have no way of changing it. THINK AURORA! THINK!" Aurora yelled pulling at her hair. Finally, she decided to experiment and slowly put her entire arm in. Her hands felt a piece of cloth and she pulled on it and she felt a slight restraint but it soon gave way at which time a wave sent her spiraling back. The television sent out a a wind slamming her against the wall. She turned to see the door open a black haired girl with red tips came in and ran to her friend's side. She grabed Krystal and hid behind the couch in an effort to protect her from what ever was coming out of her possed television. She heard a loud bang a ducked her head fearing what would come out ready to kill or possibly devour her and her friend. Then a unsettling silence fell over the room. Aurora peeked out from behind her couch trying to see the after math of what had happened. Suddenly the wind from the television return but instead of blowing began to suck in the rooms inhabitance. Suddenly Aurora was shucked in. "NO! AURO!" Her friend screamed out as she slowly slipped out of a dark sleep as she plumeted into the dark depths of her television. The last thing she saw was her friend jumping in after her as her mind went blank thinking 'What will happ . . en . . .'.

Aurora's POV

I slowly and groggily got up. I looked to my surrondings. Some how I was in a room, but this was like the ones I had seen in animes and such. Nope, I wasn't in America anymore that was for sure. I looked around and saw Krsytal across from me, I grabed my head, it was pounding and I was trying to remember why I was in a Japanese bedroom. Suddenly it all came back to me. The television becoming water, the wind knocking me back, Krystal calling out for me. Suddenly a voice came behind me. "No, you have not been teleported into the Japan of your world, this is an entirely differnt world, a world you know as Shaman King." I turned around to see a tall woman, sholder length black hair, deep black eyes, a black sleeveless shirt, matching black pants, but what was strangest thing was she had black wings coming from her back and the almost transparant look to her. Suddenly she understood what she had said. "What? How?WHO ARE YOU?" I asked in a hushed whisper a her logic told her to keep her voice low so as not to disturb the houses inhabitance.

Normal POV

She chuckled quitely."I am the spirit that was sent to act as your guardian ghost so as to protect you as you figure out how to get back to the Earth world without Gensou killing of you , seeing as how he wishes to destroy you and your friend which would cause a chain reaction killing off a third of the worlds population," she said calmly. Aurora took it all in as her mind went wild with question. Aurora's eyes went wide. "Why, did that portal, brings me here, to this of all worlds?" She asked confused. "Because, this world is a world generated thru the energy of your world as is yours, in other words, because your world is in parrell to this one," she said sitting at her bedside. "Why did the portal choose me? And why would mine and Krystal's destruction kill a third of the world?" she asked confused why she was so special. "You and her are special, your past lives was on the angelic plane of exsistance, therefore making you the only canidates for the portal to open, since you have the right energy to open it, and the reason it opened in the first place was because Gensou summonded it in order to get revenge on humans" she replied . She though for a moment and asked one of her many other mind wracking questions. " You know all of this but you lack how to get me home?" "Well, I could teleport you, but your body repels my power." she said. Aurora got up and turned to see her condition. She metally cursed as she noticed the state of her clothing. "If you want to fix them invision what you wish to wear and plant your hands on your body and say 'Uno Lesa Mekilo Doert Yana Kalo'' she said standing behind her holding and unconcious Krystal. Aurora did as she was told. ''Uno Lesa Mekilo Doert Yana Kalo" Suddenly, a black tunic , baggy white pants and black glove the connected at her middle finger and went to her middle arm, and black cross necklace appered on her. She let out a soft wow. The angel smiled at her wonder. "Shouldn't we be leaving?" she said with a smile. "Why uh . . , what is your name anyways?" She asked confused. He chuckled slightly "My name is Tenmari, I am the fallen angel of this world," he said as he gestered toward the window. "Okay Tenmari, why are we leaving? Were is here?" She asked as she climbed out the window. "We need to train you for the shaman fights, and we are at Yoh Asakura's home, Yoh found you while on a training from Anna," Aurora made and 'OH' face and jumped out the window silently. She ran across the field of Izumo and hid behind a nearby tree. "Hey, Tenmari, if Me and Krystal am supposed to enter the shaman fights, how could we get in so late?" she asked. "We had a spirtual double of you and her fight, we knew this would come so we prepared," he said handing her a silver Oracle bell. She was amazed as she looked at it starping it on. It was then in the Oracle bells reflection that she saw her eyes had turned silver, She let out a "epp!'. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground by a heavy body a bit bigger than hers. She came face to face with none other than Yoh Asakura. "It's you! The injured girl we found on the road!" He exclaimed Aurora flipped out and accidental punched Yoh in the face. "OWWWWWWWWWWW!" he let out as he held his probaly broken nose. As soon as she relized what she had done Aurora went into apology mode. "OH MY GOD! IM SO SORRY! I DIDN"T MEAN TO HIT YOU!" she said helping him to his feet. He smiled at her,"It's okay, I shouldn't have tackled you anyways, why are you out of bed?" He asked. Aurora though for a moment "Well, I still need to get stronger for the Shaman fights." she said pointing to her oracle bell. "OH! Well you should sleep for now at my place and train in the morning, or do you have a place to stay?" he asked. She shook her head at the question. "We have no place to stay, thank you for taking us in,'' she said with a smile. He smiled to "No problem! I could let you sleep out in the street, by the way, my name is Yoh Asakura! What's your , your friends,and your spirits names?" he asked. "Oh! My name is Aurora , Her name is Krystal and this is my Guardian Ghost, Tenmari!" She said with a smile as she walked back to Yoh's house with a confused Tenmari in tow still carring a unconcious Krystal who now had a red Oracle Bell on her arm. As they entered the house the two came face to face with a annoyed Anna. "Oh, I see your up," She said gestering toward Aurora. "Well I guess you should meet the people who moch off Yoh," She said gesturing to come.Yoh gave a laugh and scratched the back of his head as Aurora complied. As she turned she saw the gang sitting all together with Horo Horo and Ren fighting while Manta tried to calm the two down and a happy Ryu staring at a scared Tamao. Anna sat down and slammed her fist down on the table. The hustle quickly ended as every turned to stare at her. "This is Aurora and her guardian ghost , she will be staying with us for a bit!" Said a happy Yoh as he ushered Aurora forward. Aurora shyly went forward and let of a smiple "Hi" Before sitting down next to Yoh with Tenmari floating behind her with a smile. "Hello, Im the strong Shaman Horo Horo! But my friends call me Trey! And this is my guardian ghost Corey!" Horo Horo said as Corey went over and began to chat with a happy Tenmari. "Or as I call him Snow Bunny," said a happy Ren with a smirk. "What you call me REN!" He angrily replied as the two became engrossed in another fight. "I apologize for Master Ren, Im Bason" a sweat dropping Bason said. "Those two just love to fight," Amidmaru said with a chuckle. "Nice to meet you," Aurora said kindly. Suddenly a sleepy Krystal came in. "OH KRYSTAL! WE . . .!" she was cut off by Krystal. "It's okay, Kinksai told me everything and I heard all of your names, I feel honored to meet you all," she said sleeply sitting on the other side of Yoh. In came a silver haired angel with black coal eyes, gray wings, and wearing a white tunic and white with black outlining training bands on each arm. She sat down near Tenmari as the two started to talk as the whole roomwas filled with chatter. Suddenly Krystal yawned and fell over. Her head landed on Yoh's lap causing Yoh to spit his rice at Anna causing Anna to growl as everyone watched as she chased him around the house while a tired Krystal crawled to her room and into her bed where Yoh Found to be the only place Anna would ever look for him because she knew he knew of her rule to never go into a ladies room without permision. Aurora shook her head. "I wonder how this will turn out," She said with a smile.

Dairi: Next time it is the girls first day of training. How was it? Good? Horrible? Should I throw my self onto a knife?

Nirku: Please review, she loves positive feedback, I promise will make sure she stops the bluntness.

Dairi: I apologized for the quality, I promise as time goes on, i will work harder!

Hao: When do I come come in?

Dairi: Soon, maybe next chapter or so.

Nirku: Well well well, if it isn't Dairi's lo-

Dairi: (Tackles Nirku) Please read and review!

Nirku: She lo- (mouth is coverd as Hao watches on in confusion)


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out A Bit

Dairi: YES! I GOT A REVIEWS! (does the happy dance)

Nirku: Wow, I guess pratice does help.

Dairi: I feel as though I go a new lease on life!

Ren: Your sad -.-

Dairi: (giant smile) I KNOW! .

Ren: o.- Okay.

Nirku: Start the chapter already!

Dairi: Opps! And what atleasttwo people was waiting for Chapter 2 of The Portal From Which We Came!

KILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILLMARCOKILL

Chapter 2 Finding out

Krystal woke up groggily finding herself without a blanket or pillow. She slowly sat up and rubbed

her eye in an effort to give her sleepy eyes a better view. She stopped and sat shocked to see a asleep

Yoh Asakura lying at the corner of her room with her missing pillow and sheet. She almost yelled at

him but though 'He must have had to sleep in here the whole night for fear of Anna,' Krystal though

while she pondered at how so many people either hated, feared, loved, or admired her spirit in her

world, She shoke her head and went over to check on the sleeping boy, She though for a moment. If

she woke him up too harsh he may wake up Anna and alert her of his present in Krystal room which

may result in cetain death if Anna hadn't calmed down. So she shoke her head and got up. She

walked out of her room to the wrap around porch that adorned the outside of the Asakura

household. She looked out to see the sun had barely risen signaling that it was 5:00 or so. She

walked back and decided to leave Yoh there and go cook breakfast condidering that the smell might

peacefully wake up the inhabitance so as to create a calm atmoshpere for the day. She opened the

sliding door and walked into the hallway as she began to move her way to the kitchen. She sighed as

she though which way to go. She then remebered her nephew's favorite direction and went right.

She walked silently along the hallway as she wonder how long the way was. "What are you doing up

Mistress Krystal?" said a calm voice from behind her. She calmly turned around and say a

concerned Kinksai floating shortly behind her. " I'm just gonna go cook breakfast, could you go

back and make sure Anna doesn't go into my room and discover Yoh okay?" She said as she

continued her walk down the hall while still looking at her guardian ghost. Kinksai nodded and left

silently. Krystal walked into the kitchen and decided what to make. She didn't know what the

Japanese ate for breakfast. She began to look around and searched the refridgerator, later finding

what little ingrediant she knew how to cook with. She sighed wondering if anyone would even eat

her scrambled eggs, fried bacon, and pancakes made with _Quick_ _BAKE_. She sighed as she began to

cook as her mind seemed to doubt it but her heart would feel better if she tried. The _sizzle_ sound

brought her back from her train of thought. She began to load the food onto different plates.She

sighed and looked at the dinner table. By now she could guess it was about 7:00 in the morning.

She sighed as she put last nights into what part the story was at. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

That meant she only had one day to train and then it was off to Patch village. She silently cursed as

the idea of getting strong enough to get to the next round seemed impossible. 'Wait, if we were

watching the last 5 episodes how could we be so far back in the show? And why are they using the

Japanese names and the anime story line when we got sucked into the show not the manga?' The

questioned raced thru her head as she went back to her room to check on Yoh, get Aurora up to

train and try and pry a few answers out of her guardian ghost. As she got to her room, she saw a

slighty awake Yoh. she gently padded over to him so as not to surprise him. He seemed dazed and

look at her in a sleepy smile. "Good morning yawn Whatca doin up so early?" He asked while

getting into sitting positon. "I usually get up this early anywayz, and I made breakfast so go tell

Anna you made it as an "Im sorry" present, okay?" She said as she offered him a hand to get up as he

scratched his head. "But you cooked it didn't you? You should get the credit," He said with a smile.

She shooke her head and walked out saying "Naw, you should for I fear Anna might kill you for the

rice incident and it was my fault," as she walked into Aurora's room hearing the sounds of

awakening (and the stopping of Ryu snoring) filling the house. She smiled as she open her door to

see as sleeping Aurora and Tenmari in spirit form. She smiled upon the sight she prodded Aurora

slightly. "Auroooo, Aurooooooo, wake uppppp," She said sofly knowing from experience the level

of speaking Aurora could take due to her constant having Aurora over her when her parents went on

there millions of buiness and vacation trips without her though she didn't mind be home alone

anywayz. She shooke her head of the though and smiling, 'Alteast they aren't my reall parents' She

then went back to the task at hand. "Aurora, it is time to wake up and train," She said. Aurora made

and noise an rolled over. "Aurora you have to wake up!' she said highering her voice. The girl

meerly growled and covered her head with the blanket. Krystal growled and thought of a way to do

it. Just then a stroke of genius came to her. She put her head up to her ear and said "Aurora your

gonna miss Shaman King," Aurora bolted up and ran to wear her Tv would be which was replaced

by a wall BAM! Aurora grabed her head in pain. "OW, why is that wall there? And wear did my tv

go?" She asked whipping her head around in confusion. Krystal sighed and grabed Aurora head and

turn it towards her. "Are you gulliable or what? You can't even wake up and remember what day it

is." Kyrstal said. Aurora looked confused and thought for a moment. "OH! Hey, what are you doing

still in your torn clothes?" She asked curious. Krystal said as her left eyebrow raised slightly

"Where did you get those clothes? And where are my other clothes?". "Well, all you have to do is

say Uno Lesa Mekilo Doert Yana Kalo, and you clothes become what you want," Aurora said

shrugging. Krystal gave a look of critzism but repeated the silly sounding words. "**_Uno Lesa _**

Mekilo Doert Yana Kalo" she said. In a flash of light Krystal was wearing baggy black pants, black

shoes, a black shirt without sleeves that had a silver dragon crawling up her stomach and resting

around her throat where the shirt went up to about middle neck. It was then that the group noticed

that adorning each of Krystal arms was a dragon tattoo. On her right arm the dragon was an

obsidian black and on the left the dragon was a glorious white. "OH WOW! COOL! How come you

get a tattoo and I don't?" Aurora said eyeing the two amazingly placed things. Kyrstal smiled and

said "I don't know but it sure looks awesome!". Kinksai and Tenmari exchanged worried glances.

"Um, Krystal Im going to have to talk to you about something in the other room," Kinksai said as

she led Krystal into another room. "Tenmari? What's wrong? Is Krystal not supposed to have those

tattoo's?" Aurora asked, curiousity and worry filled her head. "That is excatly the case, the angel

that you join with in your other life didn't have tattoo, and your bodies have been returned to there

original forms, that is why I thought that Krystal's hair had lost it's streaks," Tenmari said as she

held her head deep in though. "But the problem is how would a normal human be able to pass thru

the portal? Or see ghost? Or use the shamanic spell? There is a possiblity that maybe she may be the

third girl and your real partner is somewhere in this world," She said closing her eyes. "What third

girl? And then who is my partner?" Aurora asked confused at the whole situtation. "There way a

little girl who left her orginal world, THIS world and fell into your world after which time she was

adopted and lived part of her life growing up without knowing of her powers, her parents . well

parent now, tried to find her and found she had already become accustomed to your world so the

left her, though the had little choice for the fates found it to late, she may be that girl,"

Dairi: Hehehe.

Nirku: Why did you do that? You hate when authors do that!

Dairi: (gasp) I DID? (looks at fic) oh crap -.-! I think it was the power o.O it's going to my head.

Nirku: You better update soon, or your few little reviews will go away.

Dairi: NO! (glomps reviews) MINE!

Yoh: Poor poor Dairi-chan.

Ren: More like poor US! We have to be here.

Dairi: (having fears of losing her reviews) I try! I really do.

Faust: We know, we know. (pats sholder)

Nirku: (snicker) maybe if we brought in _Hao_.

Dairi: (turns as red as a tomato) NO! (tackles Nirku)

Silva: (sweatdrop) Please Read and Review, or else she gonna go mad o.O ;

_Kyuuka-Kyubi: Thank you very much for the compliment. I hope this one is less jumbled. I tried my best to help with that._

_ksarap: That is the first time someone has called my work detailed! Your review was something that helped me add to the end of the fic .. That must have truely hurt o.O no worries Nirku found out later and lectured me a million times over. Hope you like this chappie! i just put it together today .!_

See that purple button? See the letters G and O? Click them, thats right, and put your thought about the fanfic. .Make sure you though make a little sense. i can't read joesmoe.


	3. Chapter 3: A Blurred Mind

Dairi: You People (sob) are SO NICE TO ME! (crying) Im really sorry I couldn't update cause my mom forbade me from writng fanfictions and she deleted this chapter over and over again cause I refused to give up on this fanfiction! And plus my friend is trying to get me to post her fanfics which I can only do at night! BUT I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! (cries) cause you guys rule!

Nirku: Your sad -.-

Ren: EXTRAODINARLIY sad -.-

Yoh: (yoh laugh) leave her alone, she tries her best

Manta: But why does she cry so ramdomly?

Hao: No one shall ever know?

Manta: I guess (looks at Hao) HEY? When did you get here?

Nirku: No clue o.-?

Hao: I am here because I desire to be.

Nirku: So Ren do the disclaimer!

Ren: Why ME?

Nirku: Because, If you don't every finds out what you where under your slut pants.

Manta: O.o How do you know?

Dairi: O.- Yeah Nirku

Nirku: -.- I just . . do.

All: sweatdrop  
Yoh: Dairi-chan doesn't own Shaman King or anything copyrighted in her story except her two charecters, the basic plot, and her other oc's

KUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU

Chapter 3 A Blurred Mind

Aurora stood in shock. Krystal, wasn't Krystal, she wasn't the person that Aurora had known since

she was little. How was this possible? It's seemed impossible? No, she had always known that

Krystal wasn't really her since that was her changed adopted name but she always though that she

was from HER world, that she was born human, born the same excate way in a hospital similair to

hers like every other person in her world (or ALMOST every person). Suddenly, her image of

Krystal was changed. She wasn't the girl who she knew for so long. This girl was a stranger. A

stranger who she had brushed past in the street, had said sorry, and walked away giving her name. It

was to much to hold. Aurora collapsed to the ground. " Aurora?" Tenmari shouted as she saw her

Mistress fall to her knees. "No . . . it's can't be . . . Krystal is Krystal . . . she is my friend . . . . " she

said in a haunting tone on her knees. Tenmari got to her knees and tried to awake her Mistress

"AURORA! It's okay! Krystal is still the same girl! Just cause she isn't who you _thought_ she was!

Think of how she must FEEL!" Suddenly Aurora got it. But then she was overcome with guilt. She

had felt so hurt when it was Krystal who deserved to feel hurt. She didn't know who she was

anymore, her family was truely and impposibly not the people who she was her family, considering

that they were from litereal diffrent worlds. She ran up to see how she was feeling. She turned the

corner and found the Yoh-gumi grouped together infront of the room where Krystal was "YEAH! I

AM FREE!" she screamed as she jumped up and down with a sweatdropping Kinksai. Eveyone in

the room sweatdroped as Krystal continued on in her rant withoutstop and scarily without breath.

Aurora grabed her friend and ran to a random but secluded room. She nearly slamed Krystal into

the wall due to her hurry. "You mean your happy?" Aurora asked truely concered as her firends

huge smile never faded from her face. "YES! For the only person in my entire snobby family I liked

was my nephew and he is moving to England after which he shall be brainwashed by the bastards

and hate me, and so I have a family that hopefully is better than my old one, even if my mother is

highly ill and highly close to death MY LIFE HAS NEVER FELT BETTER!" She said with a

smile. Aurora sweatdropped at her good friend. "Okay, so what now? Do we go to your parents and

get training and later meet up with the Yoh-gumi later on? Or do we train and find your parents

after the tornament?" Aurora asked as she sat down on the convientaly placed couch. "Hm, I don't

know, since we are people from another world and have been taken into our favorite Tv show why

don't we . . . ASK THEM!" Krystal yelled as she swung open the door as all of the Houses

inhabitance spilled into the room except for Anna who was currenly taking a bath that she had Yoh

perpare for her. The group sweatdropped, but quickly recovered. " YOUR FROM ANOTHER

WORLD! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? AND WHAT THE HECK IS THIS ABOUT

YOU BEING SUCKED INTO A TV SHOW?" The group yelled seemigly brimming with

questions. Krystal just smirked "KINKSAI NOW!" she yelled. The spirt suddenly threw several

sutra's landing on each of the people in the room. "These are Time sutra's, the surronded a certain

area and seemlingly stop time, you are required by law of the worlds to train Aurora, while Krystal

goes off to find her parents, You shall do this untill the sutra's run out which should be about a

month," Kinksai said as she sat down next to a confused Tenmari. "What is going on?" Ren said

unhappy with the fact that he was looking out the window and everything seemed to be at a stand

still. "I just told you, you are required to train Aurora till the end of a month as best you can so she

can fight well enought in the Shaman Fight to stay in long enough for Gensou to appear and her

defeat him." Kinksai repeated slightly aggitated with the fact she had to repeat herself. "I HEARD

THAT! WHY ARE WE FORCED TO DO THIS?" a confused Horo Horo yelled. Krystal sighed

and walked over "Look, just train the poor girl and if she doesn't work hard enough, then give up,

my parents could see if they could train her, and you guys could go back to your normal lives and

you can expect to find the fates going against your favor and chances of you all dying young will

probaly be increased by 40" Krystal said whilst she grabbed her bag and gave Aurora a hug. "OH

and that reminds me -" Krystal said whilst turning to Ren "I cound't leave without doing this for

Gessica-" she said before she kissed a shocked Ren on the cheek and pulling away. She giggled and

put the sutra's to her hand and seeminly dissapeared. A minute later Ren's face resembled that of a

ripe tomato. Everyone in the room had a sweatdrop. "Who is Gessica?" Horo Horo asked as Ren

walked out of the room like a zombie. "Umm . .. . Gessica is a friend of ours who has a HUGE

crush on Ren," Aurora said with and exsaporated sweatdrop. "How the hell are we supposed to

train this girl? Does anyone even know how to train someone?" Ryu asked as he was the only one

surpisingly to even think of taking on the task of training the young girl. "Im really sorry! I would

have never troubled you if I had known that this would happen!" Aurora said bowing swiftly. "You

don't need to apoligize! If anyone should it should be those A-N-G-E-L-S," Horo Horo said

whispering the last part. Everyone except Yoh sweatdropped."We CAN spell," Tenmari

deadpanned. "Well, I guess if we don't wanna be killed, we better train the girl," Yoh said as Ren re-

entered the room, his face back to it's normal shade. "I know a bit since Anna's been training me!"

Yoh sad proudly, sticking his thumb to himself. "Alright, Lets just start the girl on some running,

then some obstacles, and then some sparring," Ren said as the group then escorted a happy, but still

silently appologizing profusly, Aurora out the door, the two spirits floating behind the group,

giggling amoung themselves.

**With Krystal and her hunt for her family a few days in . . . . . . . . . . **

Krystal found, soon after leaving the Asakura residents, that the world had been spun quite a few

days back, but removing all event that involved the Yoh-gumi.Krystal sighed as she made her way

thru the thick forest. Unfortunatly Kinksai had only traveled her a meer 65 of the 102 miles to her

familys village. She had several cuts from the many branches that had whipped her in the face and in

the undergrowth. She flinched as another branched whipped out to strike her underneath the eye.

She silently cursed for not asking Kinksai to coming with her. But she felt she couldn't, Kinksai

was not her Guardian ghost, and she could not ask her to when Kinksai had pledged her alligance to

Aurora's partner, not her. It was then the girl noticed a break in the dense forest about 10 feet ahead.

Her spirit picked up as did her speed as the promise of walking freely seem ideal. She was about 2

feet away when a rather thick nasty branch grabed her foot and dug rather ruthelessly into her leg as

she face contorted in pain as she fell straight onto the meadow ground, her arms folding in front of

her, bracing her fall. As she managed to crawl away from the thicket, the dense bush revealed a

bloodied leg as she winced noticing the crimson liquid pouring from a rather large wound. She

growled angerly at the dense bush, but it did not take heed of her anger. She saw a large pool of

water in front of her and limped to a nearby rock. She slowly slid her foot into the pond, hssing as

the cool water attacked her pounding leg. She took her backpack off her back and put it in her lap.

She opened it searching thru for bandages to wrap it up good and tight. She pulled her foot out of

the water and went about the pain stalkingly task of wrapping it. She then got off the rock and went

looking around for a direction to head in. She heard a loud scream, her head thrashed about in

search of the direction. She ran in the direction traveling thankfully away from the thicket. Soon she

came upon the sight of Three men ganging up on a young child. She gasped when she realized it to

be Opacho. "HAO-SAMA! HAO-SAMA!" Opacho yelled running in Krystal's direction. As soon as

the child saw her he got scared and procceded to back up. "Don't worry, I am here to help you!" She

said as she offered a freidnly smile. Then Opacho quickly hid behind the girl. She readied herself,

for the past few day she had ben traveling, she had found she had powers, strength that was unatual

and she had come to learn to use it. The three men stared at her and sncikered "What? You another

follower of Hao too little girl? Looks like where gonna have to chop off that pretty head of yours!"

The middle one remarked. She smiled dangerously. "No, I am not a follower of Hao, but that

doesn't mean I will let you hurt this kid!" She yelled as she jumped up into the air. The three of

them summond there spirits, all where grey figuers, resembling gargoyles. She smiled as the three

creatues came after her, sending blast from there mouths. She eleganly dodged them, landing behind

the trio of men. She smiled as the fools turned in a stupor as she wheeled her leg around, sending a

energy based wind current at the men. The resulted with two of the men crashing into the pond,

knocknig them out. However, the middle one landed on his feet surprisingly. Krystal was unaware

that the sole remaining mans spirit had phased behind her. "LOOK OUT!" Opacho yelled as she

turned just as the stone creature bashed it's stone fist into her stomach, crashing her into the

waterfall that stood about a 100 feet in form the pond and about 300 feet above. She felt blood fill

her lungs, and as she attempted to breathe, she coughed up the blood as she slowly fell, staining the

water below crimson. The remaing man advanced onto the unprotected Opacho, but luckily, Hao

had finally found Opacho at that time, and procedded to easily fry the man to a crisp. "Are you

alright Opacho?" Hao asked in a silky tone. Opacho nodded "There was a girl who saved me, she

seemed strong but she seems to lack in the expirence department." Opacho said pointing to where

Krystal lay in the water. "Interesting," Hao said walking gently across the water as he picked up

Kyrstal. However, when he looked at her face, a very brief flash of shock grazed his featues, but

then turned to his usual smirk. "I finally she you again, Yoshima..." He walked back to the Spirit of

Fire, Opacho by his side, "Where to Hao-sama?" Opacho asked. Hao smirked, quicklyscanning

Krystal's mind. "Back to camp, I must introduce an old friend to the Hanagumi and help her rember

what she has forgotten." Hao said smoothly as the Spirit of Fire took flight to there camp, and in

the opposite direction of Krystals travels

KUKUKUKUKKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKUKU

Dairi: sigh FINALLY DONE!

Nirku: I cannot belive what time it is --

Hao: Im just glad I finally came in.

Nirku: Im too tired to comment ZZZZZZZZZZ

Ren: What time it is anyways!

Dairi: 1:33 am T.T so tired, but I HAD TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER!

Yoh: Well, lets all just go to sleep.

Ren: Untill next time... .

Horo Horo: BYE!

Faust: Oh yes, please review, otherwise Ms. Dairi might cry and I don't like it when my friends cry rasies scyth you understand?

**REVIEWS:**

_Ice is nice: SEE! I BROUGHT IN HAO! I hope you likey!_

_Ksarap-IluvRENandHAO-SAMA: THANK YOU SO MUCH! HUGGLE I hope this chapter is okay! I tryed really hard with only 2 hours to work with (sweatdrop)_


End file.
